


What You Would Call a Normal Day

by mwc



Series: Nine Things To Do Today [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwc/pseuds/mwc
Summary: When Ezio wraps Leonardo in blankets, it's a Leo Cannoli. When Leonardo wraps Ezio un blankets, it's a trap. Rather then dwell on their bed habits, their daily lives are much more entertaining. Give it up for the iconic Italian duo.Basically Who Does What prompts that I can't remember the source of. Really short, slice-of-life chapters





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tries to make the other breakfast,  
> And who tries to swallow it down for the sake of their lover

Curses pour from his lips as he attempts a three-handed task with only two hands. Nothing seems to be going right. No, it’s all _wrong._ Wrong, wrong, wrong-

 _Oh_ merda _! Where did it go wrong? No no no no-_

Down the hall, the other man in the apartment wakes up to a peculiar smell wafting from the kitchen. Brushing his blonde hair away from his sleepy face, he gets up to investigate. Not the robust smell of bacon or sausage - thankfully his boyfriend knows his strict diet better than that. But something's not quite right. Almost, toasty. Or smoking.

" _Mio Dio_!" A cry rings from the kitchen. Clearly the surprise breakfast did not turn out in the other’s favour. Covering his mouth to conceal his laughter, the blonde hides around the corner, waiting for his invitation. Plates, forks, knives and glassware clash and clink as the table is hurriedly set.

"Leonardo! Leeeeo!" A smooth tenor voice calls, sweet with affection and no edge of tense cursing. Rubbing his eyes and yawning - acting the part of having been asleep through the shenanigans - Leonardo steps out from around the corner, stopping in the entryway. His shock is genuine, it’s the nod of approval that is acted.

Burnt toast is stacked in the center, butter and knife next to it. A cup of tea steams not quite dark enough, but that’s forgivable and fixable, next to a plate of... something.

"Oh Ezio…" Leonardo’s blue eyes meet anxious and loving chocolate brown ones. A soft smile forms on Leonardo’s face, despite the horror that is breakfast. "You woke up early to make this for me?"

"You always make breakfast for the both of us, I figured I’d return the favor." The sweet smile is irresistible. The blonde sighs, unable and unwilling to break Ezio’s heart. Instead, he falls into the taller man’s embrace, softly kissing his jaw.

"I appreciate it much, Ezio. I can see you spent great effort." With a wary smile, Leonardo pulls back to gaze at his lover. Ezio frowns, catching on to the uncertainty.

"Surely my meal preparation is nothing compared to yours," Ezio rubs his nose in blonde hair, murmuring into Leo’s ear. He earns himself a chuckle in response.

"But at least yours is a meal. Trust me, I have seen someone try to pass coals as suitable food." Leonardo shudders as he remembers a client’s baked treat as gratitude for a painting. Brownies are to be soft brown, not coal black. He feels Ezio’s deeper laugh against his cheek.

"I promise I did not make coal brownies," Ezio swears. For emphasis, after pulling out Leo’s chair for him, Ezio takes a bite out of his dish-

Before promptly turning around to the sink and expelling the assault on his tongue. Shoulders slightly hunched, knuckles white as he grips the counter, the man winces, well aware than if he can’t stomach this, then Leonardo definitely cannot. And the cost of his pride is too high to turn around and face Leonardo’s pitiful stare.

Startling Ezio, he hears the sound of a fork scraping against a plate, then the sound of chewing. Whipping his head back, Ezio blinks in surprise when Leo smiles at him, having taken a bite before taking a sip of tea. Leo’s smile turns into a curious frown.

"Bad bite?" He inquires. Flushing, Ezio rubs the base of his neck, messing with a few strands of brown hair as he sits back down. If Leonardo enjoys it, then Ezio can certainly put the effort into stomaching the rest down. If only to prove that he can survive anything - from Templars to his own homemade torture.


	2. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tries to sing along to the car radio,  
> And who tries to avoid the embarrassment in the passenger seat

He can’t believe it. He _cannot_ believe it. Out of all spawns of insanity, this is the worst.

Ezio is a terrible singer.

Leonardo flinches again as the blissfully unaware driver attempts to hit the high note. The car jerks to a sudden stop as Ezio slams his foot on the brakes, trying not to hit the car ahead of them. The stress of hitting the high note distracted him.

But of all things terrible that have yet to pass, is the fact that Ezio not only attempts to sing music out of his register, he attempts to sing those new popular tunes on the radio. Worst of all, when the radio fails, Leonardo is forced to suffer albums upon albums of female artists.

Namely: Taylor Swift.

"‘Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now...’" The passion deep in the off-key voice controls the dramatic expressions on Ezio’s face. All the while he is oblivious to the slinking figure in the passenger seat. Leonardo firmly clamps his hands over his ears and hope that they reach their destination soon.


	3. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tries to have a relaxing day on the beach,  
> And who has to treat the other's inevitable sunburns

Their argument ended with pleads, soft kisses, and undeniable incentive. With a grin, Ezio leans against the kitchen counter, watching as a golden-haired blur dashes around the house, stuffing bags with this and that and "we might need this, who knows." It takes a full hour before the frantic blonde is satisfied. The brown-haired man grabs his bag and four of Leonardo’s, taking them to the trunk of the car. A warm smile spreads across Leonardo’s face as he stares in the general direction of their destination. 

"The whole weekend! You know all the opportunity this gives me?" As he buckles himself in, he gives Ezio a wide smile, blue eyes alight with excitement. A wicked smirk forms on the driver’s lips. 

"A perfect backdrop to capture a portrait of my naked form?" Ezio offers. Though his eyes stay on the road, he can see Leonardo’s cheeks turning as red as the stoplight. 

"Rather the live motion of the waves." Leonardo amends. "Water breaking on the shore, the sound it makes as it crashes against the coastal rocks - oh Ezio, how exciting!" He turns his gaze out the window, prepared for the few hours of a drive it will take to get to the beach. """"

. . . 

Business first, play later. Leonardo takes way too many photos of various plants and pedestrians and the coastal city life. Meanwhile, Ezio is rubbing his temples, waiting for the hotel clerk to check them in. Passing over a key, the clerk finally dismisses Ezio. Realizing Ezio’s struggles, Leonardo quickly grabs three of the bags and follows Ezio to the elevator. 

"If we head out as soon as we unpack, I might manage to paint the sunset…" Ezio tunes out Leonardo rambling about his art. As much as he adores the creative mind, he has heard similar processes so often he might as well recite them for him. It still makes him smile fondly, however. Sliding the card in, then back out, Ezio turns the doorknob and kicks the door open. Ezio immediately drops the bags on one of the beds. Like a curious seagull, Leonardo is on the splay of bags, searching for various items. Taking his suit, Ezio steps in the bathroom. 

"Ezio?" The voice is mildly muffled by the bathroom door. 

"_Si, amore_?" Ezio calls back. 

"Did you happen to see where I put the sunscreen?" At this, Ezio laughs. 

"You might as well have packed our whole apartment, Leo." Taking a moment to actually think, Ezio steps back out, tying his swim shorts. "Did you try the side pockets?"

"I checked there first," Leonardo sighs, exasperated. He checks them again. Ezio rests a calming hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

"Leo, I am sure they sell some in the hotel or down by the beach. As you said, the sooner we leave, the better." Slowing his frantic search, Leonardo picks out his shorts and button up shirt. Glancing at the bare chest of the other, he feels the desire to be a bit more modest, at least until they reach the sand and surf. 

"Would you mind packing the canvases into my art bag, _per favore_? I didn’t want them to tear during the drive." Ezio rolls his eyes. As he reaches for said canvases, Ezio pauses. A brilliant idea hatches in his mind. He carefully evaluates the consequences of his decision. On one hand, he gets a furious boyfriend who demands to be taken home or to the hotel immediately, likely resulting in using the two separate beds. Or he could end up convincing Leonardo into relaxing and enjoying himself like they're supposed to on this trip. He settles on the later, slipping the hotel key and his sunglasses into his pocket, folding two beach towels over his arm, and barring the way between the bathroom and the bags. After all, Leonardo can have all of Sunday to paint. He owes Ezio at least one day of fun. It _is_ a vacation after all. 

"Alright, Ezio. Ready to- What the-?" Tossing the blonde over his shoulder, Ezio carries his squirming artist out of the hotel room and down the stairs to the beach. He can feel flailing arms desperately reaching for oils now too far gone. 

"Ezio!" Leo strikes the bare, tanned back, receiving no response to his rant. "Put me down this instant!"

"No."

"Ezio Auditore-"

"No." Silence stretches as the artist gives up. If he must, he will walk all the way back from the shore to get his paints. After a few moments of resignation, Leonardo quickly grows uncomfortable with Ezio’s shoulder in his gut. 

"Will you at least let me walk myself?" Leonardo sighs. Realizing the discomfort of Leo’s position, Ezio stops, setting his lover carefully on the grassy sand. Taking his hand serves two purposes: not letting Leo run back and undo his work, and satisfying his need to be in physical contact with his lover. Though, for all his effort, the downcast gaze of blue eyes resembles that of an abused puppy. 

"Oh Leooo... don’t make that face. It will be fun, I promise." Ezio smiles affectionately at the blonde head that won’t look up to respond. Frowning, Ezio glances around the beach. The property of the neighboring expensive resort hosts clean beaches, complimentary service, and little to no people to compete for the mile of space. As he looks back to the public beach access, Ezio almost flinches at the stark contrast. Kids rough and tumble, parents sunbathing or keeping their young from drowning, Ezio is pretty sure the closed tent hidden in the trees is not to be disturbed. 

With another ingenious plan, the mischievous brunette climbs over a short white fence separating the public from the private beach. Sensing something amiss, Leonardo looks up, his curious gazing turning into that of horror. 

"Ezio!" Leonardo harshly whispers. A finger to his lips prevents him from voicing any more objection. Folding the towels over the fence, Ezio helps his lover up and over the slightly-too-tall-wall-to-jump. Picking up the towels again, the cheeky man pulls Leonardo right up to his side. 

The artist is aware of Ezio’s occasional spurts of rule bending. But whatever excuse he has planned for when someone catches them here, it has to be good, for Leonardo isn’t sure if a simple "we didn’t mean to" card will play well. Halfway down the beach is a scattering of long cushioned chairs, which Ezio sets the towels and hotel key on. He folds the key into Leonardo’s discarded shirt to keep it from being lost or stolen. _Or recognized, in our case,_ Leo sighs. 

Suddenly the shifty ground beneath his feet leaves his feet as sinewy arms lift him once more. Being a tad more discreet about his objections, Leonardo mutters threats to Ezio, swearing that "so help me if that water is cold, I am not sleeping with you the two days that we are on vacation." Ezio laughs, taking the threat lightly. Refreshingly cool water tickles his feet as he plows into the water, the heat of the sun now unbearable in the presence of a welcome oasis. With the water at his hips, and Leonardo still fusing, Ezio relaxes his muscles, letting the artist fall in flat on his back and sinking just below the surface before righting himself. 

As soon as he gets his feet underneath him, Leonardo glares at the robust man before him, laughing at his expense. A furious need for revenge does not take long to build. Taken aback, the brunette has no warning of Leonardo pouncing on him, shoving him beneath the waves. He hears laughter, muffled by the water. Eying the glint of glimmering golden hair, Ezio shifts close to the unsuspecting artist. Sweeping his feet out from underneath him, Ezio makes a quick getaway from a playfully vengeful lover. 

"I will get you and when I do…" The rest of Leonardo’s threat is lost as Ezio dives back into the water. A moment of bliss washes over him as he feels the cool water pass over him, tugging his hair and resisting his motion. One thing is certain, Ezio enjoys his spare moments in the sea. 

Popping back up for air, Ezio squints against the sun reflecting on the rippling ocean, searching for Leonardo. Turning around to check the shore, Ezio sighs as he notices his boyfriend at the shoreline, digging his hands into the damp sand. His sigh is one of pure content, soaking in the enjoyment of the warm sun, cold waves and childish appearance of his lover. Though Leonardo is the older of the two, he certainly acts like a child with the constant state of curiosity, excitement, and desire to create. Ezio floats on his stomach, letting the force of the waves coax him back to shore. 

Leonardo finally glances up to acknowledge Ezio instead of his masterpiece in the making. He smiles in response to the vibrating chuckle. Ezio lays where the water laps on his legs as he watches his lover sculpt. For as much as he raps on other artist’s inferior mediums, he is quite adept at the procedure of sculpting. Then again, on close inspection, it is more of a feat of architecture and careful engineering. Anyone can accomplish what Leonardo attempts. But none ever to his scale of detail. 

"A sandcastle?" Ezio inquires, resting his right ear on his folded arms, closing his eyes. The rays of the sun ensures that the sexy golden shade of his skin remains so. Leonardo chuckles. 

"A medieval sand mansion, if you will," he corrects. "More of the modern aspects of foundation. Castles actually aren’t structurally sound enough to accurately replicate with damp, packed sand." Without looking over at the distracting form of the sprawled Ezio, Leonardo focuses with meticulous detail on the entryway. Maybe he should add a moat. No, then he will focus too much on the landscape around his building. But it would add to the character… 

The fiery rays of sunset play on the crystal blue-green water. Ezio yawns, having fallen asleep on the drier sand next to Leonardo’s masterpiece. Sitting up and shaking sand out of his hair, Ezio squints against the light, wishing for his sunglasses. 

"Taa daa!" Leonardo announces, momentarily startling Ezio. Jaw dropping, Ezio circles the sculpture. The work of pure brilliance sits inside a winding moat, complete with bubbling water thanks to the risen tide. Cliffside rocks are etched up to the sheer vertical walls of the brick-patterned modern castle. Two tall towers on opposite sides of the castle reach just above Ezio’s knee, each ending in a spiraling cone. The blocky tooth-like wall typically found in medieval defenses surround the base of each cone. Four walls stand four inches wide, encompassing a courtyard area large enough for a basketball to fit into. Delicately detailed doors line the first floor, and windows on the outer walls indicate the second floor. Had Leonardo made the mansion a scale larger, Ezio has no doubt the artist would’ve attempted rooms. A few doors stand in varying degrees of being open as it is. Two large lions guard the front entrance; a classic drawbridge that will never open to serve its purpose. 

Ezio turns back to stare in awe at it’s composer. At the look of incredulity and admiration, Leonardo flushes, digging into loose dry sand with his toe. 

"You enjoyed yourself in the water and tanning, and I enjoyed a release of creativity since someone deprived me of paints," Leonardo pointedly glares at Ezio. With a longing look at his work, Leo sighs. 

"A work of pure brilliance. And I thought this was supposed to be vacation," the taller man chuckles. Ezio wraps an arm around Leonardo’s deliciously exposed shoulders and leads him back to the chair where they set their stuff. "If only we could bring it with us." Ezio’s words spark something in Leonardo. Grabbing Ezio’s arms, Leonardo stares into chocolate eyes. 

"My camera." The stare holds for a moment before Ezio understands, taking off and leaping over the fence. Suddenly self conscious of his intrusion on private property, Leonardo slips his shirt on, nestling into the chair. The long moments of Ezio’s disappearance heighten Leonardo’s senseless worry. Remembering Ezio’s hint - act as if you own what you are doing and no one will question you - Leonardo lets his legs go long, his eyes roaming the waves, the shore, the sunset, and his sandcastle. 

"Evening, sir." Leonardo jolts at being stirred from his reverie. 

"Eh? Oh, _mi scusi_. I did not hear someone approaching," Leonardo addresses a man in a crisp black suit and red bowtie. He carries a waiter’s notepad, which he takes out. Before the invitation opens, Leonardo nervously smiles, waving off the waiter. 

"Thank you for the offer-" Leo starts. 

"Two drinks. Something soothing to wind down our day." Ezio’s smooth voice carries over the back of Leonardo’s chair. "And perhaps something a hair stronger for my amore, make him more… relaxed," Ezio whispers not so discreet, a sly smirk on his lips. With a slight bow and an understanding nod, the waiter is gone. Leonardo glares as he snatches his camera from the smirking idiot. 

"_Idiota_ , what did you do?" The artist all but shrieks, stomping over to his creation and finding the key angles to catch. Kneeling down and leaning back slightly, Leonardo takes a photo, then scampers around to the other side. 

"Ordering a drink," Ezio replies, wondering about the harm in his act. 

"You can’t do that!" A yell comes from behind the camera, followed by a click. 

"Oh? And why not?" The voice grows taunting. With one last capture of the grandeur gate with lions lit by the final red rays of the sun, Leonardo straightens, dusting the lense of the camera before replacing the lense cap. 

"Because that makes us all the more susceptible to being-"

"Hey! You two there!" Both heads snap to the gruff voice of a guard. Leonardo pales in fright, having been caught. His legs fail to move, so Ezio helps him along, grabbing his wrist. And he runs. Leonardo stumbles a moment before matching Ezio’s sped. The guard starts to fall back, speaking into a radio, likely to get back up. 

"Ezio," Leonardo’s voice warbles in worry. The quick brunette swipes their stuff from the cushioned chair and makes a beeline for the fence. Tossing Leonardo and the towels over, Ezio makes a running leap, and the two men continue. A club cart attempts to stop them, but the two are too fast. Leonardo’s flip flop was stolen by the tire, causing him to nearly fall flat on his face. After righting his boyfriend and escaping the cart, Ezio chuckles, and Leonardo starts to laugh. The impossibility of the situation is humorous, and the fact that they managed to escape overwhelms the two. Hollering as they dash to their hotel room, the two don’t stop until they collapse on the unoccupied bed in a heap of salty, sweaty tangle of limbs. 

. . . 

Hissing in pain, Leonardo shirks away from Ezio’s touch. Albeit, it is a soothing and healing touch, but on his burning skin it is disagreeable. 

"I knew we left the sunscreen at home!" Leonardo moans as he examines his skin. The areas that were once white flash bright red and pink: the topsides of his arms and the back of his hands, most of his legs save for what was laying in the sand as he sculpted, his whole back and chest and shoulders. The worst was his face, which burns more than any blush ever caused by Ezio. It is the last of what the impromptu nurse of a boyfriend has to slather with the soothing gel of aloe. But it is also the most sensitive. The skin started peeling already, Leonardo being compulsively tempted to peel it all away. Though the practice seemed disgusting yet relieving at the time, it is proving to be the biggest obstacle yet. 

"Stop stop stop, it _burns!_" Eyes watering, Leonardo vainly attempts to stop Ezio. Intercepting his hand, Ezio sighs at the burnt Leonardo. Poor pale complexity couldn’t withstand the wrath of the sun. 

"I know it burns, Leo. You have made this clear." Ezio gently swipes his thumbs under Leonardo’s eyes, coating the artist’s red cheeks with a second layer of aloe. "Trust me, it will be over in a moment. But you must _not_ rub it off. For that matter-" Now finished, Ezio stands, capping the jar of aloe vera, "-don’t move at all. Watch TV, and I’ll make dinner." Reliving the horror that is Ezio’s cooking, Leonardo looks over the back of the couch. 

"No!" Ezio raises an eyebrow. "I-I mean," Leo stammers, not trying to offend his boyfriend’s skills - or lack thereof. 

"Perhaps we can order a pizza?" He offers. 

Ezio couldn’t have guessed that Leonardo’s cheeks could glow brighter, but kissing him gently on the top of his head proves him wrong.


	4. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who lays on the other's lap to sleep,  
> And who can't help but compare them to a sleepy kitten

Exhaustion. Sore muscles. Blood. Sweat. Tears. Dried paint.

Leonardo da Vinci is officially _done_ with his commission. He told himself that he wouldn’t go to bed until this painting was finished. Procrastination and sleep pulled on him to turn in the towel early. But he pushed though. The commission formed beautifully, all of his work and hidden symbols and tricks of the eye. The mistress receiving the fine piece will certainly be pleased at the extravagance. Despite the fact that the commission is a month or so overdue.

Alas, as Leonardo tosses off his beret, he finds Ezio leaning back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Chocolate brown eyes meet Leo’s blue ones for half a second before Leonardo dives onto the couch. Sprawling across Ezio’s lap, he stretches his arms and legs before curling up, using his folded arms on Ezio’s leg as a pillow, his feet tucking under the blanket at the end of the couch. Closing his eyes, he figures he can rest a few minutes before heading up to bed.

Leonardo is out like a light before he knows it. Ezio isn’t even sure Leonardo is aware that he fell asleep. Chuckling, he reaches for the blanket, careful not to jostle the sleeping man. Draping the thin blanket over the tired artist, Ezio lazily pets the soft golden hair, content with watching TV and eventually carrying the artist upstairs with him to bed.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who rescues an abandoned pet off the street,  
> And who is unprepared for the sudden adoption

Walking home from the park in their apartment complex, Leonardo whistles softly to himself. He enjoys his afternoon walks, especially the days when Ezio is home to come along. Today was not one of those days. But today was also one of those days when a lady walking her German Shepard stopped and talked to him for a while. It is the simple things Leonardo savors in his life. Small moments of peace and relaxation are required to have a fulfilling life.

As he approaches the building a small movement catches his eye. Investigating a bush bares an unlikely fruit. A meow of a kitten barely reaches his ears. With an excited gasp, the man attempts to lure the cat out with soft words and wiggling fingers.

He sets down his phone, glaring suspiciously at the door. Leonardo’s walks aren’t usually this long. Standing up, Ezio unlocks the door, just as Leonardo pushes it open.

"Ah, Ezio! Sorry I’m late. But just look!" A tuxedo kitten is shoved in his face, three paws reaching. The back two still have their claws, catching on Ezio’s clothes before Leo draws the animal back to his chest. Cradling the cat like a baby, the artist moves to the kitchen. A firm hand on his chest abruptly halts Leonardo. Eyebrow raised, Ezio glances between Leonardo and the cat.

"What? The critter is starved."

"You can’t possibly expect to waltz in without an explanation." For a moment, Leo fails to respond.

"I heard him in a bush. Her, sorry." Leo corrects himself. "And the movement sounded stifled and awkward, so when I found her, I picked her up and realized her left arm is broken. You know I can’t let her suffer." Ezio sighs, letting his lover head to the kitchen, who fishes around for food in the fridge.

"Is it stray? Or should we check for a chip?" Instead of protesting further, Ezio decides to be practical. He knows he would never win otherwise.

"I am not sure. But I suppose the vet could tell us when we get there."

"When?" Ezio and Leonardo confront each other with glares.

"A broken arm for who knows how long is not something to leave untreated," Leonardo quips. Something jingles in his free hand, and cold metal falls into Ezio’s hand.

"You’re not serious..." Taking the ring of keys, Ezio follows Leonardo out the door, locking their apartment behind them.

. . .

After the vet they drove to the hospital.  
No matter how convincing anyone is, Ezio is _never_ going to explain how he managed to get a scar from the de-clawed cat. Needless to say, a frightened cat is a deadly cat. He was lucky to walk away with only a scar crossing over the right side of his lips.  
He _was_ convinced, however, to allow the homeless tuxedo cat to stay. Leonardo promised to take care of most of the responsibilities. But if it’s anything like Leonardo’s art, Ezio will have to pick up the slack before the artist’s procrastination starves the cat.

As Leonardo’s head rests in his lap as the two lay on the couch, the kitten pounces on Ezio’s chest, causing him to exclaim with a loud "oof!" Leonardo laughs, rewarding Milite - the newest resident of the apartment - and Ezio (once he voiced his complaint) with affection.


	6. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is dragged along on a walk in the park,  
> And who buys them both ice cream

One thing Leonardo knew about Ezio since the day they met is his love of climbing. Nothing ordinary, of course, like rock climbing. Walking across walls, scaling buildings, and leaping across benches - what one would call "parkour." Now is one such instance when Leonardo idly stands by as Ezio trapezes around the park. He bounds from one bench to another, then up some stairs, then performs a flawless front flip off of a short wall. At the top of the stairs, Ezio waves down to Leo. As Leo starts to hike up, Ezio surveys the area for more opportunities.

He sets foot at the top of stairs and the brown haired athlete disappears over the wall. Sighing, Leonardo stakes out a place to relax. Spotting a bench nestled under a tree with a perfect view of the park, the blonde wanders in that vague direction. Though futile, Leonardo keeps an eye out for his lover. He reclines against the wooden park bench. A slight pang of regret hits the artist as he longs for a sketchpad. Taking a long stick, he doodles a soon-to-be-masterpiece in the dirt at his feet.

" _Mi scusi_ , is this bench taken?" A warm voice purrs in his ear over his shoulder. Clutching his chest, Leonardo calms his startled heart, a welcome presence sliding up next to him.

"You alright, _amore_?" Ezio asks with a slight twinge of concern.

"Recovering from a heart attack, thank you very- oh?" the artist accuses before something is handed over to him. Ezio grins, looking ahead as Leonardo’s flush turns from frustrated to sheepish. Ezio laps at rich coffee ice cream, noting Leonardo’s grateful acceptance of the simple strawberry in a cone.


	7. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tries to send the other memes or texts,  
> And who shuts their phone off so they don't get in trouble at work

A short Spanish guitar solo emits from his pocket. Normally the sound would bring a grin to his face. Despite his love of the sass and romance of Spanish music, the style seemed more suiting to identify Ezio.

But when the guitar strums for a fifth time, almost tripping over itself, Leonardo frustratingly whips his phone out of his back pocket and glares at the six new messages.

All from Ezio. 

No words cycle across the top of the screen. This means he’s receiving photos. As he covertly unlocks his phone - heaven knows he needs some security from the nosy Ezio - Leonardo can’t help but chuckle at the image.   
Ezio managed to catch their pet kitten, Milite, in an incriminating position. In true Ezio fashion, he captured the scene and turned it into a meme. The next few are various cat memes... and there is more to come. Leonardo is aware of his attention slipping from his art tutoring. Exasperated, Leo holds the power button until the screen turns black.

All the while, he can only imagine Ezio slumped on the couch at home, laughing his ass off.


	8. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who loses their jacket in their shared laundry,  
> And who will never give it back

Folding one of his artist smocks from the latest load of laundry, Leonardo idles as he realizes the next thing he picks up.

Ezio’s favorite hoodie.

With a chuckle, a smirk, and a blush as red as the accents on the jacket, the blonde carefully folds the article of clothing. He shakes his head. The memory replays in his mind, of when the two of them were returning home for the night. Air cold and weather harsh, Leonardo’s long sleeve shirt and scarf no longer kept him warm enough. A large shudder raked through him, immediately followed by warmth covering his back and shoulders. Turning to look at the other man in short sleeves, Leonardo first refused the offer. Despite the goosebumps forming on Ezio’s tanned skin, he helped Leonardo into the slightly larger jacket, wrapping his arm around his shoulders after. He left Leonardo with the jacket, trusting that it would be returned.

Clearly that is not the case.

The jacket has been in his possession since then; about a fortnight ago. Now that the artist thinks about it, the odd times he catches Ezio wearing a jacket, it’s always the spare stormy grey one. In fact, it was Leo who purchased the white and red hoodie for Ezio. 

Focused back on his laundry, Leonardo makes a point to set the jacket aside and return it. However, as the white and red fabric sits folded neatly on his bed, Leonardo wonders who it truly belongs to.


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who falls off the couch and hurts themselves,  
> And who is torn between apologizing and laughing

"Leonardo..."

Ezio’s whine, with his lower and smoother voice, sounds more like a seductive call. A call that pulls like gravity on the artist, begging him to answer it. Leonardo glances over at the couch, still washing the dishes from dinner.

"Ezio," Leonardo mockingly whines back. He sets the last plate down on the counter and the rag in the sink. A wag of eyebrows hooks Leonardo. Now he’s trapped. He releases a long breath, resolving an emotionless mask on his face. His feet move on their own accord, causing Ezio’s scarred lips to break into a sly grin. Laying back against the arm of the couch, the taller man welcomes the blonde with open arms and eager lips.

The expected warmth is an instant fire. Ezio’s eyes widen in surprise, the sweet gentle Leo becoming an aggressively passionate lion. Fingers grip Ezio’s jacket, clawing at the front zipper. With a chuckle, the suave brown haired man runs his fingers through golden blonde locks, suddenly clenching and pulling Leonardo impossibly closer. The heat of their passion spreads beyond their lips, a shiver raking through Leonardo’s body as large hands slide under the back of his shirt and run along his spine. Breathless, Leonardo tries to pull away from the trap he allowed himself to be caught in. No such luck. With another harsh jerk, Ezio accidentally offsets Leonardo.

A thud against the ground and a sudden disappearance of the warmth, Ezio takes a second to realize that Leo fell off the couch. He ungracefully drops to his knees, holding Leonardo’s elbow as he unnecessarily stables the fallen man. At the lack of grace, Leo’s lips quirk upward, biting back laughter at his lover’s fall.

"_Spiacente_ Leo, are you okay? Hurt? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean- I mean, the moment... _Mi dispiace, cosí molto scusi_." Ezio rambles. A quick peck on the lips shuts him up. This pleases Leonardo, who stands, prompting Ezio to follow. A dainty, adroit hand lightly pulls Ezio behind him before promptly shoving him backwards onto the bed…


End file.
